Forbidden Love
by CaKeIsSoFtCoOkIeSaReNoT
Summary: Hermione Granger was a muggle-born until her 16th birthday. She finds out that not only is she adopted, but she is a certain professor's daughter. What will her friends think? And who does she meet during her journey?
1. Truth is out of the bag

**Hey everyone! I usually do Twilight stories, but I am dipping my toes in the Harry potter pool. Let's hope that its good!**

**Discliamer: I own NOTHING! If I did, I would be rich and not JK Rowling (And I wouldn't have to wait to get into the new site because we all know I would suck at the clues)**

**Summary: Hermione Granger was a muggle-born until her 16th birthday. She finds out that not only is she adopted, but she is a certain professor's daughter. What will her friends think? And who does she meet during her journey?**

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger is a witch. She found out she was a witch was on her 11th birthday. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry owled her and boy was she shocked. Her parents were no so shocked because they had knowledge of her real parentage. Hermione made friends with Harry and Ron in her first year. She found out she was adopted in her 4th year. It was winter break and she started to look at her baby pictures and home videos and saw one hidden in the back of the hall closet. It was labeled "<em>Hermione coming home for first time<em>", so she put it in the VCR and started it.

_Jean Granger held 2 year olds hand. The 2 year old was sucking her thumb and looking around scared._

_"Oh Hermione! You are so cute. Don't worry baby, we are almost home. We have 3 rooms you can choose from. What's your favorite color?"_

_"Gween" a quiet rely came from the young Hermione._

_"Oh sweetie, green is a _boy_ color! How about…pink? That would be cute for your room!" Jane gushed while Hermione just scrunched u her little nose._

_The screen went black._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*2 Years Later*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Snape point of view**

I slowly crept up to her sleeping form. She looked so peaceful. I couldn't take off this glamour…but it was this way, or it come off painfully when she wakes u. I can't have her in pain for her 16th birthday. He waved his wand over her sleeping form while whispering a spell.

**Hermione's point of view**

I yawned as I woke up. Slowly I got out of bed while rubbing my eyes. Today I would be turning 16! My _sweet_ sixteen! My parents said they would throw me a party and I could invite whomever I wanted. Ron, Fred, George, Harry, Neville, Luna, and a few more I can't think of at the moment. Of course it would be huge. Slipping on my slippers, I walked into my bathroom. I grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste.

_Gosh today is going to be so fun!_ I thought putting toothpaste on my toothbrush.

I looked in the mirror and screamed. I was shocked with what I saw.

_Is this even me?_

The person in the mirror had black hair that went to her shoulders in ringlets with brown eyes with a fleck of gold in them. Her skin was pasty white, yet not so white. What the bloody hell is going on?

"Sweetie…what's wrong?" Jean Granger asked worryingly as she ran into her daughter's bathroom. "Oh dear..."

"Mommy…w-what's going on?" Hermione stuttered.

"I knew this would happen, but I did not know that it would be this soon…." murmured Jean.

"Knew what…? Mom..."

"Dear...as you know we are not your real mom and dad..."

"Yes Ma'am…"  
>"I will owl your real father and let him know of this change so you can meet him officially before I tell you who he is" and with that, she left to go owl a certain professor.<p>

~~

After getting dressed, Hermione went downstairs to go make her some breakfast. Walking in the kitchen she saw her dad, or Mike, made her a breakfast consisting of 2 scrambled eggs, and some bacon. Sitting down she started to eat. Half way through, she heard the doorbell ring.

"Hermione dear, can you get that?"

Hermione rose from her seat and headed towards the door, but not without checking her appearance one last time. She was puzzled on why she had the urge to look presentable all of a sudden. I mean all she was doing was answering the door. Opening the door she saw her feared potions master.

"Professor Snape…uhh...Not to be rude sir, but my I ask why you are here..at a students house…in the summer.." Hermione stammered and also kind of curious yet feeling awkward on why he was staring at her up and down.

"Ms. Granger, I am here of great importance" said Snape in his silky voice.

Her eyes widen at his words.

"Is there another attack You Know Who is planning? Harry and Ron..do they know? Are they safe? What about the rest of the We-"

"Ms. Granger…if you lease quit your rambling! I do not have the patience for it especially right now. Now to answer your questions. no attacks of my knowledge. Potter and Weasly would know as soon as I would tell Dumbledore, and I do not and don't care of the Weaslys at this time" he snapped just as Jean walked u behind Hermione.

"Professor Snape, please do come in" Jean gestured inside, moving her daughter away from the door.

**Snape point of view**

I was nervous. _Me_…Severus Tobias Snape. Nervous. Never thought I would ever be nervous, but when you undo a glamour off your daughter and then go to her house the following morning to meet her, even though you have know her as someone else for about 6 years. Ya..you would be nervous also. Hermione Jean Granger. When she was adopted, I had the orphanage call to tell me. I wanted to know who got my baby girl. Of course the Grangers and I had met multiple times after they adopted her. The fourth time, I told them what I was. Their first question was, "Is Hermione the same?" How I hated that name. Her real name is Alison Leigh Snape. Her name sounded beautiful to me. The name Hermione sounded like dirt. I wouldn't say that in front of the Grangers. When they told me that she received her letter, I was so happy for her.

The Grangers got her hooked on reading, so when she went with McGonagall to get her school things, she bought so many books, including _Hogwarts: A History._ She read that book first, and in 2 days. When her name was called, I leaned as far as I could without drawing too much attention to myself. I was hoping for the Sorting Hat to yell Slytherin, but to my dismay it yelled Gryffindor. My own daughter in Gryffindor, but I guess that is to be thought of. Her knack of potions showed first day of class. She said answers she just knew from the top of her head. And even I knew she never read those answers.

I slowly walked u to the door and knocked. That's when I heard her voice. My baby girl. The door opened and I saw her, for the longest time, without her glamour on. Her hair was my color and her mothers curls, and her eyes were her mothers beautiful brown with gold specks. Sadly, she got my skin tone, but with her, it worked. In short, she was beautiful! After a short conversation, I was escorted in by Jean.

**Hermione point of view**

Oh Merlin. My most hated teacher was in my house and sitting across from me. Wait..how did he recognize me? Does he know who my father is? Unless..he is my father, but that is highly unlikely. Right? I mean, who would want to be with him? And why am I even thinking this? Ok Hermione _breath_..He just wants to chat…with my mom…and dad…on my 16th birthday. This cant be good.

"Mom…can I floo Harry and Ron?" I asked hopeful I can get a friend with me at this scary moment.

"No dear, Severus has some things he needs to tell you"

"S-S-_Severus_?" I asked shocked. Since when do they know each other? And why would she be calling him by his first name?

"Hermione," Severus started.

"professor," I started at the same time.

"I know you may not care to know this information, and indeed you will be shocked, but I am indeed your biological father," he continued as if I never even started talking.

"Woah…Woah! Wait…You mean to tell me that…the most feared teacher at Hogwarts is my father?" I asked in disbelief. I looked at my mom and dad, well Jean and Mike. They both nodded like I was asking if they would take me out for lunch. I cannot even begin to fathom this.

"I..I need to comprehend this.. in my room…" I got out.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? How was it? Was it good? I dunno how long this will be, but I plan to be constant with uploads. Constructive feedback is welcomed! Will be done every other day :)<strong>


	2. Hours before party

**Ok, so I had an amazing reaction to my new story! I even got two reviews! To me, that's like a make out session with Draco. And I have many people added me to their story alerts, favorite author, and favorite story. Thanks for those who did that! That means the world. For those who don't know. I can see how many read this story, and so far, I have 169 hits and 155 visitors! I have it set so those who don't have an account can review. It does not take all but a minute to click the button, and click a few letters to form a sentence, or even a word! Sigh… oh well. Beggars can't be choosers. Anyway, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I own everything! Ok…well JK Rowling owns everything, but I own the lot.**

**Oh and this is not only AU but pretty much everyone will be OOC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Snape point of view<strong>

I watched as she walked upstairs. I smirked my infamous smirk as I noticed her scared but confused look. A look I have not seen since she was a first year learning how to correctly brew a potion.

"Severus, I apologize for her behavior. She is _normally_ well behaved, its just this has been a shock. We told her she was adopted, well she kind of found it out on her own. But she just never knew who her biolo-"Jean started.

"It's quite alright Jean. I don't expect Alison to take too well with everything at this moment in time," I snapped, interrupting her little monologue of excuses. It was after I quit talking, I realized I used her real name, instead of that dreadful muggle name.

"Whatever happens Severus, she WILL keep her name! No ifs, and, or buts!" sneered Mike. If you could call it a sneer. It was more a half smile. Is this family ever be mean? Now that my daughter is legally mine, since they signed a release of Alison over to me when they got to know who I truly was. The contracted stated, that on her day of her 16th birthday, her glamour that she has on will come off and she will be mine to take home and educate what she has missed or missed out on in her life. I figured I would take her with me after her little arty with her friends.

"Mike, Jean. You two are….nice, nut she is legally my daughter. She is not only my flesh and blood, but you signed a contract and in that contract, article 3 subsection c, it clearly states that I will do what I wish to do with Alison Leigh Snape, A.K.A Hermione Jean Granger. Therefore, her name will be Alison, and not the rubbish Hermione!" I sneered properly while conjuring u the contract they had signed and thrusting it in their scared faces. Oh how I adore scaring people, especially muggles.

**Hermione point of view**

This cannot be happening! I am a muggle-born, not a pureblood, half-blood, whatever the bloody hell I am! Oh Merlins beard. What will Harry and Ron say? What would Ron say? Will he hate me? I sat on my bed and laced my head in my hands and let out a small sob. I needed to talk to someone, but who can I talk to? Harry might understand, but his aunt and uncle still don't like owls flying to and from their house. Ron would just get mad. Ginny might understand, but Ron might somehow find out and get even madder than if I were to just tell him. Maybe Jason…

Jason is my muggle friend. He knows about magic because I accidently told him summer before my second year. The Ministry didn't mind, as long as he doesn't tell a soul. I tell him everything from crushes, to things going on at Hogwarts, and with Voldemort. I stood from the edge of my bed and went to my closet and grabbed my green coat. Hey, I may be in Gryffindor, but my favorite color is, and always will be, green. Question is, how do I get out of the house without being noticed too terribly bad? I can't go out my window. I'm on the second floor with no tree next to my window. The only plant life outside my window are the bushes. I walked to my window and slowly opened it. Sneaking out for my first time, during broad daylight. This is exciting actually. I moved so I was sitting on the window sill, with my feet dangling outside.

"1…2…3!" I whispered to myself. On count 3, I shut my eyes and jumped. I was so close to the ground, but I felt a air of strong arms catch me. I slowly opened my eyes and came eye to eye with my father.

**Snape point of view**

Jean and Mike were arguing with me about Hermione, but I refused to listen. My spy instincts turned on as I heard a window upstairs open slowly. The only reason why a window would be opening slowly was if someone was going to sneak out. I held u my hand for silence. They surprisingly obeyed. Then again as I raised my hand, my other hand went straight for my wand.

"Is there a tree by her window?" I asked.

"Heavens no! We would never have a tree where it could fall and kill her!" Jean exclaimed.

"Bloody hell, she's going to jump." I said as I jumped up and went outside as fast as I could. I saw her sitting on her window and close her eyes. I quickly caught her as she fell. Her eyes slowly opened and met mine. I could tell she was too stunned to speak, so I decided to speak first.

"May I ask, what you were doing jumping out of your window that like Alison? Were you trying to get yourself killed?" I nearly growled. She was trying to wriggle out of my grasp, so I let her down.

"Ok, first! Don't ever growl at me! And second! That is none of your business! You..I..ugh! How can you even be my father? What father would put their child for adoption even though they are capable of taking care of a child?" She nearly screamed. Her features softened a little, but then went into confusion. "Wait, who's Alison..?" she questioned.

"That's your name. Alison Leigh Snape."

"No..my name is Hermione Jean Granger..don't tell me,, my name was changed when I was adopted too… What is real about me?"

"Your knack for potions, your intelligence. Tons of things are real about you." I sincerely told her. She is my daughter, and I will act and treat her as such. I just need to get out of my rude teacher funk I am in.

**Hermione point of view**

Did he just compliment me? Oh sweet Merlin, things are going crazy here. Please tell me that this is a dream. Please, oh please oh please! I looked at my watch. Shit, 5 hours until the arty, and I still had yet to get my dress or hair and nails done.

"Look..dad…I have to go get a dress and get ready for my arty, so can we wr-"

"I will take you to get ready. We need to catch u, and I need to give you a present early before everyone gets here. If you want, I can give it to you now," he interrupted.

A present early? Who was I to deny him that? I nodded in agreement. He took a small vial out of his pocket and handed it to me. I smelled what was inside.

"A memory potion? I don't understand."

"You were put into the orphanage at age 2, the Grangers got you a month later. You had memory of me and Hogwarts. So I erased it and saved them. In order to get these memories back, and be your old self, you must drink this." He said as if it were obvious.

"What…what if I don't want my memories back? What if I want to go back to how it was before I know everything I know now?"

"Drink. Now." He commanded. I drank it. Gosh, it tasted nasty. I started having a coughing fit. I looked u at Snape, and everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, since I am getting a lot of you read, but not review. I will not have another chapter until I get 10 reviews! Till then, Byeeeeeee<strong>


	3. Confused?

**Can I start off with an apology for nix1929. I acted rash, and thanks for your messages you sent, it cleared it up. So sorry to you for acted rash, and stuff. Second, I am soooo sorry! I have had marching band from 7 to 12 Monday through Friday. These last few weekends have been hectic so ahh! But on a lighter note, this is a filler chapter. I will update the next one in a few days. . And, I set a new goal, I will not update every other day. I will update once a week though. When in the week? I do not know, most likely on the weekends.**

**For those who care, my birthday is tomorrow! *August 16* I will have 15 years of experience on Earth. Teehee. Enough oh my rambling, enjoy the story!**

Snape point of view

As she fell, I easily caught her. Cradling her body, I walked inside, set her on the couch and draped a blanket over her body. I heard voices in the kitchen. It wasn't Jeans or Mikes, so I grabbed my wand from the pocket inside my robes, and slowly walked towards the kitchen. I stopped in the middle of the doorway, and saw three children with annoying red hair.

"Weasleys…" I sneered. They slowly turned around.

"Professor…uh, not to offend you, well kinda, but what are you doing. Here. In the muggle world. In a Gryffindors house. Hermione's house," I assumed Fred spoke first. I smirked, she hasn't told them yet.

"Well Mr. Weasley, I have a right to be here. This is, in fact, my daughters home," I sneered.

"Mrs. Granger is your daughter? Bloody hell, I thought she was a muggle," exclaimed the youngest male Weasley.

"No you idiot boy! Think about it through your small brains," and with that, I turned on my heel and walked away, with my robes billowing after me.

"What the bloody hell was he talking about?"

"Who could be his daughter?"

"Hermione?"

"Nah mate, she's a muggle-born. She wouldn't keep that from us"


	4. Issues

Hey! I replaced the authors note with a filler, so read that before this!

Hermione point of view

My eyes slowly opened as I groaned and rubbed my head. Memories started flooding into my brain. One stood out, her last few moments with her father.

"_Alibear, please be careful! I don't want to take you to Poppy again," said a younger Severus trying not to laugh. A younger Alison was crawling around her father's potion room. Every now and then, she would sit by her father's feet and yank at his robes. Finally, he picked her up, and sighed. _

"_He's started to figure out about you Ali.." he held her close. "If he finds out, either when you get older, he makes you his, or a Death eater whore, and I cant have that for you sweetheart," murmured Severus into her black ringlets. _

The scene disappeared and another took its place.

"_Sir, I don't understand. You want to give her up for adoption, but want to know who adopts her?" asked a confused agent._

"_Yes"_

"_Mr. Snape, I am sorry, but we don't do that, for anybody. Especially since this child is so young," explained the agent. Severus was starting to get pissed. _

"_You will tell me whom takes my daughter," he sneered as he pulled out his wand._

Hermione sat up quickly and looked around. She realized for the first time how many pictures of her as a child, and even now, are hanging on the walls, and sitting on the mantle. Her first days of school, her first muggle boyfriend, her first everything. Things her father missed, things she wants him to see, and hear, and experience. Slowly standing, she was attacked by a mob of three red heads.

"Mione! You're awake!" Fred exclaimed.

"We thought you were going to sleep through the party," George said.

"Why is Snape here?" Ron asked, getting right to the point.

"Boys, p-p-please, I can't talk now. I just, need to find someone," she stammered avoiding Ron's gaze.

"Mione, if you are seeing Sna-"

"Ronald! That is ridiculous! He is our professor!" Hermione nearly shouted. _And my dad.._ She thought.

"Just making sure Mione," Ron said as he kissed her cheek. Her shudder was unmissed by George and Fred, who were starting to look at her with weird glances.

"Uh, boys, I need to go get ready," with that she raced upstairs. One she was out of the boys hearing range and eyesight, she fell to the floor in a heat of sobs.

Snape point of view

Severus was sitting in Hermione's room with her dress, and everything else she needed for her party tonight. He wanted this day to be wonderful. Even though he has known her for a few years, he still sees her as his baby girl who was loved watching him work and loved crawling around his office and occasionally yanking on his robes. His face slowly turned into a rare smile. The thought of her having a 16th birthday was, well, horrible. The last birthday he celebrated with her was her 2nd.

He was yanked out of his remembrance by a sobbing noise in the hallway just outside of the door. Standing and going out to check on the noise, he saw the last thing he would ever want to see. His baby girl crying.

It's short, I know, but writers block sucks. I have the big chunks of this story together; it is getting it down on my laptop, and putting in minor details that kills me. I'm trying. Make sure to follow me on twitter and check designs on polyvore. The information is all on my profile!


End file.
